


Amor

by AliceB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceB/pseuds/AliceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Te amo! merde! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿de que otra forma quieres que te lo diga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi autoría... ._.
> 
> Advertencias: Un Francis raro(?) seguros errores ortográficos, y nula descripción del entorno ;B
> 
> Créditos(?): A Monica que le da por usarme en esos sus raros experimentos sociales (era así?) y en uno de ellos resulto esto... (ya deja de usarme de conejillo de india damn it! x333 que lo de rolear a Prusia NO significaba "esto" ¬¬ y para la próxima j-juró que no me convences(?) o3o)
> 
> ...

-No...

-Te amo...

-¡N-no!

-¡Te amo! Merde... ¡te amo! ¡te amo! ¿De que otra forma quieres que te lo diga?

Él te mira entre dudoso y asombrado, su desconfianza ha sido siempre muy grande, no solo contigo, ha sido así con todos, pero contigo siempre ha sido especialmente receloso, especialmente cruel, especialmente arrogante...

Y eso lo hace aún más interesante para ti.

Tú cuerpo tiembla, no sabrías decir si por la furia ó por contener tus impulsos de tirarte sobre él.

Llevas tus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa y lo obligas a acercarse.

-Te amo... -susurras una vez más mientras posas tu frente en la curvatura de su cuello, sin hacerle absolutamente nada mas.

Él ya no se queja, ya no te reprocha, ya no te rechaza.

El estremecimiento de tu cuerpo persiste, sientes como de forma leve é insegura te rodea en un abrazo, y le escuchas suspirar, finalmente has derrumbado sus defensas.

-Y-yo también... -sonríes, no puedes verlo pero sabes que en estos momentos debe estar sumamente avergonzado- f-frog -de acuerdo, no esperabas tal mote, mas no te quejas, sabes por el tono de su voz, el sonido de su corazón y la calidez de su abrazo, que tras esa palabra hay muchos sentimientos, menos desprecio.

Y tu cuerpo tiembla nuevamente cuando él sumamente apenado se acerca a tu rostro, buscando tus labios para poder besarte...

Y nuevamente no sabes decir, sí es por contener el impulso de tirarte sobre él ó para reprimir esa risita burlona que muere por salir de tus labios.

Porque todo puede fingirse y el amor no es una excepción. Has podido comprobarlo, ahora que ves como definitivamente Arthur se ha rendido a tus brazos.

...


End file.
